


Скучная жизнь

by fandom_Kumys_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Character Death, Prostitution, Social Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018
Summary: Отабек умеет ждать, а Юра — идти к намеченной цели.





	Скучная жизнь

Живут они очень прилично, даже скучно. Особенно если не присматриваться. Квартира, бывшая когда-то просторной однокомнатной, разделена перегородкой на две клетушки. В ту, что совсем крохотная и непроходная, Отабек старается не заглядывать. Там кровать только и тумбочка, которую Юра все собирается заменить на комод: игрушки и смазка в ней помещаются, а вот постельное белье — уже нет.

Район у квартиры так себе. И получше можно найти место. И дом бы поспокойнее, без семейства из трех поколений алкоголиков на нижнем этаже, но Юра не хочет съезжать:

— Тут всем на всех давно похуй, а на новом месте обязательно кто-нибудь прицепится или ментам настучит. 

По четвергам оба выходные. Отабек встает раньше, готовит им завтрак: мюсли с грецким орехом и сухофруктами, чай, бутерброды. Из-за закрытой двери слышно, как проснувшийся Юра долго плещется в ванной; на кухню он заходит вымытый до красноты в лице, но все равно сонный. Залпом выпивает стакан минеральной — Отабек заранее вытащил из холодильника, чтобы нагрелась.

— Спасибо.

В хорошие дни Юра садится не на стул, а Отабеку на колени, но хороших дней мало, и это явно не сегодня. Сегодня такой день, когда острее, чем обычно, хочется пойти и ограбить банк. Или убить кого-нибудь. Опасные мысли: последний раз, когда Отабек на них задержался, закончился договором подряда. Сорок дней на северной вахте, первые десять из которых Юра не брал трубку и не отвечал на сообщения. Ставший хроническим бронхит, штрафы за любой чих и выданная с задержкой оплата, большая часть из которой по возвращению ушла на лекарства и процедуры для сорванной спины. Лицо встречающего Юры на вокзале: белое, страшное, кровавые прожилки в глазах — как паучья сеть, густо-густо.

После завтрака Отабек спускается заводить их кормовую лошадку — купленную с рук «Ладу», а Юра в последний раз перепроверяет список покупок.

— Поехали.

«Кормовая» не пустой звук: в успешные месяцы заработки Отабека покрывают бытовые расходы на двоих и всю квартплату с коммунальными. Юра следит, чтобы не отрубили телефон и интернет, каждую неделю делает перевод матери, а остальное кладет на карту. Покупать себе новые зимние ботинки взамен износившихся он отказался:

— Зачем? Все равно ты меня везде возишь.

Отабек возразил, Юра не согласился. В тот вечер они почти поссорились, насколько вообще это возможно для людей, не знающих иного средства справиться с тревогой, кроме как пойти и заработать еще денег, и единых в своей ненависти к способам, которыми другой свое «еще» добывает. 

Ботинки Отабек выбрал на собственный вкус, страх и риск, молча принес домой, выложил коробку на диван. Юра так же молча примерил, прошелся по комнате: впору. Теперь вот носит, не отлынивает: ноябрь холодный выдался.

В супермаркете скидка на стиральный порошок. В кладовой у них стоит невскрытый пакет на шесть килограммов и едва начатый — на три с половиной, но переубеждать Юру бесполезно. Они возьмут еще упаковку, потом что потом акция закончится, или не будет лишних трехсот рублей, или на них нападут порошкоеды из космоса и сожрут все запасы, а этого допустить никак нельзя. 

После обеда Отабек становится готовить на неделю: разделать мясо, перемолоть в фарш, налепить котлет, пельменей, начинки для пирожков, отправить в заморозку. Перегладив их вещи, Юра принимается за уборку.

— Тебе помочь?

— Нет.

Убирает Юра всегда сам: кажется, это единственное, в чем он Отабеку не доверяет. Пылесос, ведро с горячей водой, тряпка и никакой швабры — все руками. Запах хлорки невыносим. Самая дешевая, по тридцать рублей за бутылку, самая ядреная, Юра выливает ее литрами, скребет полы, как за умершим от заразной болезни покойником.

— Давай я домою, все равно на кухне толкусь.

— Не надо. Сложи лучше белье?

Однажды Отабек застал Юру за сосредоточенным втиранием все той же концентрированной хлорки в собственные ладони. Еле отобрал бутылку. Слово за слово, старый, до последней паузы знакомый разговор:

— Найди себе нормального.

— Это какого?

— С каким не будешь впахивать по двенадцать часов. И который будет трахаться с тобой, а не за деньги.

Вечером они садятся смотреть на ноуте московский этап Гран-при. Давно, до травмированной на соревнованиях и так толком и не поставленной на место спины, Отабек считался перспективным юниором. Еще больше давно, до смерти от инсульта, дедушка водил Юру на тренировки. 

Они, наверно, могли бы познакомиться в какой-нибудь гостинице или лагере для фигуристов. Или не встретиться вовсе. Возвращающийся от клиента Юра набирает номер другого такси, поступивший в неплохой питерский вуз Отабек не уходит в клубно-дискотечный отрыв, не вылетает из списка студентов и не ссорится с родителями. Глупо гадать о том, чего не случилось.

Юра задремывает на середине трансляции. Отабек тихо гладит его по плечам, целует в волосы. К собственному телу у Юры ни любви, ни жалости, лишь старательный расчет: сколько еще продержится? Хватит, чтобы купить квартиру? Мечта о своем жилье — и непременно с кошкой — поселилась с Юрой так давно, что порой Отабек чувствует себя в их постели третьим лишним.

Под мифические программы поддержки молодых семей они по понятным причинам не попадают, но если попытаться взять ипотеку…

— Ты сбрендил? Я не буду влезать в новый долг! 

Долги, положим, были не у Юры, а у его матери, которая «не в порядке», но Отабек не решается развивать эту тему. 

Они никогда не скандалят и даже спорят редко. В ладу живут. Периодически Юра возвращается к идее заняться такой абсолютно неинтересной и осточертевшей ему штукой, как секс.

— Ты же не импотент. Тебе же хочется.

— Мне хочется, чтобы ты выспался. От окна дует. Давай форточку закроем?

До вожделенной квартиры, кошки и отсутствия клиентов — Юра обещал — осталось не так уж много. Главное тут — дождаться и не убить никого. И проследить, чтобы в очередном порыве хозяйственного рвения Юра не открутил пробку на бутылке с хлоркой и не выпил, сколько есть.


End file.
